sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear Invasion 2
|prequest = Bear Invasion |postquest = Bear Invasion 3 |prearena = Badgers and Spiders and Bears, oh my! |postarena = Underworld Invasion! |description = Before Quest: : Those bears in the last quest weren't hard enough for ya? : Ok, I heard there are some bears at the end of a cave in Coldwoods. Can you kill them for me? Bring me back one of their heads. : I'll let you keep the bears head as a reward. During Quest: : I see Lady Stitch and Father Wildfire in that cave often, is it their bears? The cave is in Western Coldwoods, defeat all of the bears in there and come back and see me. After Quest: : Nice job! : Here is your reward. 165,054 XP and 9891 for all battles (solo) |tasks = Kill all the bears in the Coldwoods cave. Talk to Gustave when done. First Room *Battle 1 **2x Dog (99,000 HP) **2x Mudwamp (120,000 HP) ***(1800 XP, 400 ) *Battle 2 **2x Dog (99,000 HP) **2x Mudwamp (120,000 HP) ***(1800 XP, 400 ) *Battle 3 **2x Dog (99,000 HP) **2x Mudwamp (120,000 HP) ***(1800 XP, 400 ) Accumulated 5,400 XP, 1,200 Second Room *Battle 1 **1x Grimalkin (95,000 HP) **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **1x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) ***(6350 XP, 500 ) *Battle 2 **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) ***(5950 XP, 500 ) *Battle 3 **2x Deer (175,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) ***(5850 XP, 500 ) Accumulated 23,550 XP, 2,700 Third Room *Battle 1 **2x Grimalkin (95,000 HP) **1x Strawman (95,000 HP) **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) ***(7000 XP, 500 ) *Battle 2 **2x Strawman (95,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(6700 XP, 500 ) Accumulated 37,250 XP, 3,700 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **2x Spider (195,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(6200 XP, 500 ) *Battle 2 **3x Spider (195,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(6700 XP, 500 ) *Battle 3 **2x Grimalkin (95,000 HP) **3x Spider (195,000 HP) ***(7500 XP, 500 ) Accumulated 57,650 XP, 5,200 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **3x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(7850 XP, 500 ) *Battle 2 **2x Deer (175,000 HP) **3x Adlet (180,000 HP) ***(7250 XP, 500 ) *Battle 3 **2x Adlet (180,000 HP) **3x Spider (195,000 HP) ***(8000 XP, 500 ) Accumulated 80,750 XP, 6,700 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **2x Faceless (248,000 HP/Mag) **3x Faceless (248,000 HP/Att) ***(12500 XP, 555 ) *Battle 2 **2x Faceless (248,000 HP/Mag) **3x Faceless (248,000 HP/Att) ***(12500 XP, 555 ) Accumulated 105,750 XP, 7,810 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **4x Drowned (500,000 HP) **1x Slurr the Sycophant (1,500,000 HP) ***(15500 XP, 555 ) *Battle 2 **4x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Father Wildfire (Enemy) (2,000,000 HP) ***(13333 XP, 511 ) *Battle 3 **4x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Lady Stitch (1,500,000 HP) ***(13333 XP, 511 ) Accumulated 147,916 XP, 9,387 Eighth Room *Battle 1 **1x Iron Bear (1,000,000 HP) **1x Forest Bear (1,000,000 HP) ***(4444 XP, 2 ) *Battle 2 **4x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Iron Bear (1,000,000 HP) ***(9222 XP, 401 ) *Battle 3 **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) **1x Forest Bear (1,000,000 HP) ***(3472 XP, 101 ) Accumulated 165,054 XP, 9891 |miscreward = |itemreward = Bear Head |expreward = 100,000 |goldreward = 50 |silverreward = }} Multi-Player Battles Exp Multi-Player Battles accumulated Exp Monster Count